Relaxation Between the Horror
by redweltall2
Summary: Adult Fanfic. Leon and Ada have some fun once they manage to catch a break.


Relaxing Between the Horror  
  
A Resident Evil 2 Adult Fanfic  
  
by RedWeltall 2  
  
Everything Resident Evil 2 copyright Capcom  
  
It seems that my older account is no longer active due to lack of use. I am no good at coming up with continuing ideas for already made stories, so I'll just stick to one shot fanfics.  
  
"Ada! Look out!" Ada Wong ducked in time for Leon to fire and shoot the zombie behind her in the head. She in turn shot the zombie that rose out of the sewer waters and was making its way to bite at Leon's leg. Once it was dead she ran forward, following behind Leon. Turning another corner they finally reached the end of the sewer path, a ladder leading up at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"You go first," Leon said, pushing her past him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ada replied, not wanting to leave Leon alone. He didn't glance back at her as he kept his gun raised to shoot the first thing that came around the corner. She turned away and began climbing up the ladder, lifting the lid off and climbing through the exit of the sewers. She took a quick glance around what seemed to be a computer room and, seeing no immediate threat, pointed her gun downward into the sewer hole.  
  
"It's clear!" she cried. "Come on up! I got your back!" Instantly Leon began to climb up the ladder, and soon a zombie lunged forward grabbing at him. Ada fired three quick shots before the zombie released and fell back into the water. Leon hoisted himself up out of the hole, and the two of them closed and locked the lid tightly. For a moment the two just sat there, catching their breath, and then together they stood up and took a good look at their new location.  
  
It was a control room of some sort, that was certain. On their right was the set of terminals and monitors, most of them either malfunctioning or shut off, and to the front of the room sat a couple of filing cabinets with papers strewn about inside. To their left only a door occupied a wall, and in the center of the room was a table with a single chair. The room was very small, so it wasn't a surprise it was so vacant.  
  
"We should make sure that door won't open," Ada said, and she walked over to it. Leon watched her figure as she walked. Ada moved with much grace, almost like a model, and the movement of her hips was almost hypnotic in its sexiness. He was also intrigued that it looked as if she wore no bra beneath her halter top, which would help explain why her nipples had pressed out so often, sometimes distracting him from the important things. He wasn't sure if he should feel guilty or not now that he learned her boyfriend was dead, and was sure that he should feel guilty for even thinking of taking advantage at the man's death, but Ada was just so sexy it was impossible not to think of such things.  
  
Ada tried the handle to the rusted, metal door, and even tried slamming into it, but the door held shut. She took note that the lock for the door was in place, so nothing should be making its way in. She turned back to Leon and walked back towards him.  
  
"Well, the door is fine," she said. "We should be safe to rest in here for a while." She took a look around and walked away from Leon again. She then bent down to unbuckle and remove her heels, and Leon looked and saw that beneath her pantyhose Ada wore a red thong. After removing her heels she slid her pantyhose off, giving Leon a better view of her choice in undergarment. She leaned back up, carrying her pantyhose in one hand and her heels in the other. She turned around and looked at him as if slightly confused.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she said. "Take your pants off." Leon looked at her startled, and even a bit confused as Ada smiled and giggled to herself. "They are all wet from the sewer. Take them off so they can dry." Leon nodded and began to unbutton his jeans. He didn't notice Ada watching for a bit as he slid them off, also removing his own shoes, and then followed her and placed his pants on one filing cabinet neatly as she placed and stretched out her pantyhose on another. Leon walked over to the chair and sat down, tired. He wiped more sweat off his brow as Ada walked over to him, and was startled as she started to undo his police vest.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, shoving her hands away. Ada looked at him as if she were talking to a child.  
  
"Trying to help you relax for one thing," she replied. "You've worn that for so long, it must be uncomfortable. Just take it off for now so you can relax." Leon nodded again, and began to remove it. He was again a bit startled when Ada helped take it off, but decided to just let it pass. They tossed his vest on the floor, and then Ada sat on the table, facing Leon as he leaned back in the chair. Leon looked over Ada's body again. Her nipples were pressing against her top, making her breasts look even more tempting. She had her legs crossed sexily, allowing him to take in as much as he wanted of her thigh, but blocking access to view her thong.  
  
"You look a lot more muscular than I thought," Ada said. Leon looked up at her and noticed he wasn't the only one in the room admiring a body. He watched her eyes scan over his body, gazing at his crotch hidden by his boxer shorts longer than anywhere else on him. Leon smile a little to himself, but suddenly a dull ache began to resonate in his shoulder. He began to rub at it as a slight grimace crossed his face, and soon a smile spread across Ada's.  
  
"You want a massage?" she asked, getting off of the table.  
  
"Sure," Leon replied. Ada patted the table, and Leon climbed onto it to lay down. He looked back at Ada and saw that she was beginning to untie her halter top.  
  
"It's hot in here," she said, noticing his look. "I figure since you'll be facing away from me I can go topless." She smiled at him in a rather teasing way and then motioned her hand to tell Leon to turn back around and lie down. He did so, feeling a bit of a twitch in his rather excited groin. Soon he felt Ada climbing onto the table, and then he felt her legs slide against both sides of him as she gently sat herself on top of him. Her hands gently wrapped around his shoulders and began to do their work. Instantly Leon let out a moan, the pain leaving him and pleasure entering. For a long time Ada worked at it, rubbing Leon's back and him letting out his moans and grunts of pleasure.  
  
"If my hands are this good at rubbing your back," Ada said suddenly, "imagine what else they'd be good with." Leon opened his eyes, his groin twitching with excitement again. "Flip over." she commanded, lifting herself off of him so he had enough room to shift himself onto his back.  
  
"Are you sure?" Leon said. "Aren't you without your top?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "So what?" Leon laid there for a moment, and then flipped himself around onto his back. He looked up to see Ada wearing nothing but her short skirt, her firm breasts free of the restraint of the halter top. Almost instantly Ada leaned forward and began to unbutton Leon's shirt, her arms pressing her breasts closer together. At this point Leon knew his groin was more than twitching and felt it preparing to harden. Ada finished unbuttoning the shirt and spread it apart, Leon's abs exposed to her. She gently rubbed her hands over him, a grin on her face.  
  
"My, but you are a man," she said softly, sexily. Her hands continued to run up and down Leon's hard muscles as he stared into her breasts. He reached his arm forward and cupped his hand over her breast, which took Ada a bit by surprise. She slid her hands off of Leon and placed them onto the table, leaning her body over his. "Do you like that?" she asked. Leon responded by giving her breast a gentle squeeze, and she gave out a silent gasp. Leon squeezed again, lifting it up into a fondle. Ada let out a silent moan that she tried to keep inside, her grin growing wider as her continued to heft and grip her bosom. He allowed his other hand to reach up and grab at her other breast, and he gently rubbed and fondled both as his boxer shorts slowly began to rise up.  
  
Finally Ada leaned down, pressing her lips against Leon's and sliding her tongue into his mouth. For a moment their tongues wriggled around each other, and then she slid her body down towards his chest. She extended her tongue yet again and licked at Leon's chest, slowly sliding herself down further. She left a trail of saliva and kisses over Leon's abs as she finally reached his waist, where his boxers were attempting to contain his erection. Ada gently pressed a finger against the top of the bulge and slowly slid it downwards, and then grabbed it and pressed her face against it.  
  
"My, my, Leon," she said softly. "What a man you are." She slid his boxers down to his knees, letting his erection stand tall in the cool air of the room. She gently wrapped her fingers around it and began to stroke up and down slowly and gently. She leaned her head down and extended her tongue around his scrotum, gently sliding it around his sack. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked upon it, her fingers continuing to stroke gently up and down. Again she extended her tongue and licked the scrotum, then lead it towards the base of Leon's erection and slowly slid it up along his shaft. She then gently gripped the hard on in her palm as she licked at it again, and then again, and then again. Her tongue smothered Leon's erection as if it were a popsicle, sliding up and down the hard flesh.  
  
Finally, with one last, long lick from the base to the tip, she wrapped her gentle lips over the tip of the erection. Again she brought her mouth over the head, swirling her tongue around it, and then released it with a slippery smacking sound. Leon brushed his hand through her hair as again she wrapped her lips around the head, sucked and released. Her fingers returned to their stroking as she briefly licked up and down the shaft again, and then she returned to enveloping the head with her mouth. She slid down another inch and then back up, this time not releasing. Down again and up, down again and up, her tongue pressed against the erection. Down once more and Leon's hand gripped her head, pressing her down further. Ada let out a moan as she slid further down, stopping a moment to let her tongue massage the shaft. She lifted her head back up and continued downwards again, sliding her hand up to rub Leon's chest as she sucked on him. He was breathing faster, but he wasn't making a sound. Ada wondered to herself just how far she might have to go in order for Leon to start moaning for her.  
  
She moaned again as Leon caressed her hair and she slid down his shaft again. Finally she gently slid herself all the way down, letting out yet another moan, and then lifted herself up, releasing the erection from her lips. She gripped it in her hand and rubbed up and down, giving a gentle twist as she rubbed, and looked up at Leon. He was leaning his head back, his breathing grown more rapid, but still he let out no sound. She lifted herself up, causing Leon to look up at her curiously. She slid her hands under her skirt and slowly pulled out her red thong, sliding it down her legs and then tossing it onto Leon's vest. She slid herself forward, her legs tightly gripping his hips as she gently slid the erection under her skirt. She gave Leon one last look, grinning, as if to make sure he was ready.  
  
Gently she slid down onto Leon, and instantly she let out a long sigh of pleasure. He felt warm inside of her, his shaft rubbing pleasurably within her. Leon's eyes closed and his head leaned back, letting out a sigh himself, but still he did not moan. Ada gave her hips a bit of a wriggle, getting a nice, pleasurable feel. She then gently gripped Leon's torso with her hands and gently lifted herself up and then slowly back down. She restrained herself from moaning, the only sounds in the room to be his and her breathing. She slid herself up again and back down, and when she slid herself up again she was surprised once more by Leon's hands gripping her breasts. She still let out no moan as she slid back down and Leon fondled her, the wetness in her vagina lubricating Leon's erection. She leaned further down, making it harder for Leon to fondle her, as she rose and fell at a quicker pace. She breathed faster and to the rhythm of her hips rising and falling, but still she fought not to let out another sounds until Leon did. His hands left her breasts and gripped her hips as she began to slide up and down even faster, the two of them breathing rapidly together. Ada watched as a drop of sweat left her forehead and landed on Leon's chest, the urge to just scream filling her as she worked her hips up and down and up and down.  
  
Finally she was taken by surprise as Leon gripped her ass tightly and thrust himself upward into her, and she let out a loud gasp of pleasure, her voice breaking the sound of their breathing. She rose her hips up, assisted by Leon's gripping hands, and when she lowered he thrust into her, sending the pleasure through her as if a chill were climbing up her spine. She moaned again, and as her hips lowered and Leon thrust she moaned again. Her arms shivered and fell weak from the pleasure, and Ada fell onto Leon, her arms wrapping around him. She laid her head upon his chest as their hips worked together, rising and falling and gripping and thrusting. Leon gripped Ada so tightly she did not move her hips, and Leon thrust into her up and down at a much faster rate, causing her moans to become screams.  
  
All of a sudden the world around Ada blurred together and she found herself lying on her back. She looked up and saw that Leon had flipped her over, and now wrapping his arms around her he thrust himself into her, the warmth he caused inside now becoming a pleasurable heat. Her arms went limp and spread across the table as her eyes closed and her brow furrowed and Leon continued to thrust again and again and again. Soon her mind was a blank and all she could do was scream "Leon", "Oh God" and "Fuck" in random spurts of pleasure. Leon's thrusts pressed roughly into Ada, and as he thrust her breasts bounced, moving forward and backward in unision with Leon's hips. The pleasure ran through her so fast that Ada arched her back, still screaming loudly as Leon thrust into her. She could barely breathe any air in her screams had become so long.  
  
And finally Leon pulled out. Ada knew he was about to come, and he brought himself over Ada's body and placed his erection between her breasts. With a moment to relax she pressed her chest together as Leon thrust himself forward and back. She leaned her head back and soon a warm, sticky fluid spread over her breasts as Leon moved his hips back and forth. Still, however, he did not moan.  
  
Leon's erection deflated back into its normal size, and the two stopped. For a moment Leon sat on top of Ada, the two finding themselves catching their breath yet again, until finally Leon got off of Ada and got off the table. He didn't walk far, however, and found himself having to sit back down into the chair. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, catching his breath, and was surprised to feel something wet around his now soft penis. He looked down and saw Ada's head in his lap, obviously sucking on him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She looked up at him, wrapping her breasts lubricated in come around him.  
  
"Making you hard again," she replied. "We aren't done until you moan as loudly as I did."  
  
And soon Leon was erect again, Ada sucking him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it. There won't be a continuation, but I might do more Resident Evil ones in the future. 


End file.
